dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Krampus
Don't Starve= , ×2, 1% |attackPeriod = 1.2 |attackRange = 3 |runSpeed = 7 |spawnCode = "krampus" |specialAbility = Steals items }} |-| Shipwrecked= , ×2, 1% |attackPeriod = 1.2 |attackRange = 3 |runSpeed = 7 |spawnCode = "krampus" |specialAbility = Steals items }} |-| Don't Starve Together= , ×2, 1% |attackPeriod = 1.2 |attackRange = 3 |runSpeed = 7 |spawnCode = "krampus" |specialAbility = Steals items }} 'Krampus' (pl. Krampii) is a neutral Monster that steals the player's stored items and items left on the ground. He will spawn if the player exceeds the naughtiness level, or "karma" rating, by killing "innocent" Animals with weapons or by murdering them in the inventory (see the Naughtiness section below). As the player gets closer to spawning Krampus, a hissing noise will be heard, warning the player every time innocent creatures are killed. The player will hear a unique piercing noise upon Krampus' spawn. Not acting "Naughty" for a while gradually decreases the naughtiness level. It takes 3 blasts from the Ice Staff to freeze Krampus and 1 shot from a Sleep Dart to put him to sleep. When killed, Krampus will drop any stolen items, two pieces of Charcoal, one Monster Meat, and, very rarely, his Krampus Sack (1% chance). Behavior Krampus moves fairly fast and deals 50 damage per hit. He behaves similar to a Gobbler or MacTusk when approached. He will break Chests to steal items and will pick up most items lying on the ground in the player's vicinity, including Backpacks. He will keep running around the player until no more items exist on-screen, then disappear into his sack. Krampus will not steal the Eye Bone, Lucy the Axe, Willow's Lighter, Abigail's Flower, Pile o' Balloons, Divining Rod, or Wooden Thing components, unless these items are inside a Backpack. Naughtiness Once the player reaches a threshold of naughtiness (a random number between 31 and 50), Krampus will spawn. One Krampus can spawn before day 50, two or three after day 50, and two, three or four after day 100 (see Bugs), all counts being equally likely. After Krampus appears, the naughtiness level is reset to 0. Each minute of restraint (⅛ of a day) reduces naughtiness by 1, meaning the player can reduce their naughtiness by 8 points by not attacking an innocent creature for one day. It is worth noting that setting creatures ablaze will not raise the player's naughtiness level. This is because the fire is considered to be the killing factor. The same goes for Tooth Traps, Bee Mines, Gunpowder, and Slurtle Slime, as they are all considered to be environmental damage. This is not to be confused with cooking creatures in a camp fire or fire pit which does increase the naughtiness of the player and can bring forth a Krampus visit. Strategy Without adequate preparation, Krampus, especially when more than one spawns at the same time, could wreak havoc in players' bases. Players are advised to pay attention to the signs of naughtiness, and only summon Krampus when preparations are complete, away from important items and the player base. Krampus can be summoned by killing a number of passive creatures in quick succession. Rabbits can be collected with Traps then "murdered" in the inventory, Birds can be summoned using a Feather Hat, then either captured and murdered by Bird Traps or directly killed using a Boomerang. In Reign of Giants DLC, killing Glommer will immediately summon Krampii. In Shipwrecked DLC, killing seal form of Sealnado will also summon Krampii immediately. Shark Fin Soup adds 10 points of naughtiness, which can also be used to summon Krampii. Killing Doydoys adds progressively more naughtiness as there are less Doydoys in the world. Killing the last two Doydoys will guarantee a Krampus spawn each, however, this is not recommended as this makes it impossible to breed more Doydoys later. Krampus' high melee damage and tendency to avoid the player makes him difficult to deal with using melee weapons. However, his low health make the ranged weapons, especially Blow Darts, effective. If melee is the only option, players should wear Armor and use high damage weapons such as a Dark Sword or Ham Bat to avoid significant health loss. He can also be put to sleep or frozen, to make him an easy target. Placing a number of easily obtainable item such as single pieces of Twigs, Cut Grass or Pine Cones will keep the Krampii occupied allowing the player to close in to the melee range. Since Krampus is considered a monster, Pigs and Bunnymen are aggressive towards Krampus by default, so Pig Villages or Bunnymen Villages can be utilized to kill Krampus. Summoning Krampus at night time will cause sleeping Krampii to spawn, making it easier to kill them using melee weapons. Tips * Summoning Krampus at night will summon sleeping Krampii, including during a Full Moon, which allows him to be easily killed. This can be combined with picking Glommer's Flower, which only spawns during Full Moons. Killing Glommer, which follows its flower, guarantees a Krampus spawn. * Tooth Traps are not very effective against Krampus, since there is a chance that he will steal the trap instead of activating it. * Various forms of "Krampus traps" can be created utilizing their behavior of stealing items: ** Placing a Chest with dummy items surrounded by Bee Mines. ** Placing a Chest full of Killer Bees. ** Placing a Chest and attacking him while he is busy stealing the dummy items. * A Frog's tongue attack will make Krampus drop stolen items (if they do not kill him outright). * The Krampus Sack does not burn, but all other drops will be turned to ash if Krampus dies from fire damage. * In Shipwrecked DLC, Krampii can be lured to their death by placing a Coconade on the ground and lighting its fuse. Krampii will attempt to steal the Coconade, which can explode near them or in their inventory after they steal it, instantly killing them. Don't Starve Together From A New Reign update, a pair of Krampus can be summoned by Klaus during the fight. Trivia * Krampus was added in the Naughty and Nice update. * After the Six Feet Under update, Krampus was given a new look. He was retextured with white eyes and a purple "mouth". ** Despite this, however, Krampus's icon for the World Customization remain unchanged. * According to the code in kramped.lua, plural of Krampus is "Krampii". This name is used when calculating how many should spawn at the same time. * Krampus is a beast-like creature from the folklore of Alpine countries, thought to punish bad children during the Yule season by whipping them into submission. Krampus is said to capture particularly naughty children in his sack and carry them to his lair. Krampus' contrast to Saint Nicholas is reinforced by the Charcoal he carries; traditionally, naughty children are punished with coal in their stockings. * Krampus might also have some references to the Scandinavian Yule goat, an old pagan tradition originating from Norse mythology. Note that Krampus' horns resemble ones of an ornamental straw goat and in Finnish tradition, young men used to wear goat heads made out of straw (notice the Krampus' figure) in the Yule season, while going house to house demanding food and alcohol. The Finnish version of Santa Claus still has the name of the Yule goat. * Krampus also appears similar to reports of the Jersey Devil, a winged red horse with horns. However, Krampus has no wings and has a much thicker tail than a horse, more like a kangaroo or lizard. He also fights similar to a kangaroo's "kickboxing", standing on its tail and kicking with both feet. * Glommer is the only mob to increase naughtiness by 50 points when killed by the player, the exact amount needed to spawn Krampus. ** The Shipwrecked DLC added the Doydoy which, when killed by the player, can also increase naughtiness by 50 if there are very few Doydoys left in the world. A Seal can also be killed for the same effect. * In the Shipwrecked DLC, Krampus is seen wearing a Hawaiian shirt, keeping with the tropical theme of the DLC. Bugs * In Base game and Reign of Giants DLC, there is a bug in the code that prevents the 100 days scale up from happening, so in those the number of Krampii spawned will not exceed 3. This bug is fixed in Shipwrecked DLC, correctly spawning up to 4 Krampii after day 100. The fix will be effective in any Shipwrecked or Shipwrecked compatible worlds. * Hitting Krampus as he jumps into his sack will cause him to reappear and become invincible. Krampus will not be able to move and cannot be killed (he can still be frozen and put to sleep like normal). * Sometimes two Krampus can spawn before day 50, this only occurs before day 5. Gallery Krampus Escape.png|A Krampus escaping into its sack, taking all stolen items. (Old texture) Winter Krampus.png|New Krampus textures. File:Frozen Krampus.PNG|A frozen Krampus (old texture). Krampus Sleep.jpg|Sleeping Krampus. Dead Krampus.jpg|Dead Krampus. Krampus Tongue.jpg|Krampus intimidates the player by sticking out his long black tongue. Krampus Attack.jpg|When attacking, Krampus stands up on its tail and hits with both legs like a kangaroo. Naughty and Nice.jpg|Krampus in the Naughty and Nice poster. Krampusconcept.jpeg|Early concepts for the Krampus. de:Krampus ru:Крампус Category:Mobs Category:Monsters Category:Neutral Creatures Category:Diurnals